


I'm So In Love With You (And I Hope You Know)

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Series: DavLin Series [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New York City, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: Daveed felt a tiny droplet of liquid on his nose. He glanced up, noting the cloudy and grey skies. It was going to start snowing soon, and knowing New York, it would probably start to come down faster in a matter of minutes.So he decided, ‘You know what? It’s now or never’
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Lin-Manuel Miranda
Series: DavLin Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831171
Kudos: 22





	I'm So In Love With You (And I Hope You Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur
> 
> (I spent an embarrassingly amount of time simply trying to come up with a name)
> 
> This story kind of goes hand in hand with my other DavLin (?) story if you wanna check it out. 
> 
> Also I haven't written or posted anything in a while so forgive me if this is terrible or you see to many mistakes. Also I'm sorry if anything seems inaccurate. Feel free to correct me please.

Lin observed the Richard Rodgers Theater in all its glory, reminiscing the memories this beautiful building brought. Everything was still the same. Nothing about it had changed. He sighed softly. 

He and Daveed had been taking a small stroll near Times Square when they reached the theater. Without a second thought, he’d come to a complete stop. A few people around and behind them shot him a small glare as they moved past him. The street was littered with tourists and permanent New Yorkers alike. Their chatter filled his ears. He closed his eyes and took everything in around him. God, he truly did love this city. 

It was a cold and cloudy day in NYC, but then again, it wasn't entirely surprising. No matter the weather, the city that never sleeps was inhabited with residents and visitors. The noise and ruckus all around brought a sort of comfort to those accustomed to it. Lin adored it.

“Baby?” Daveed’s voice called softly, a few feet ahead of him.

Lin turned to him, a nostalgic smile on his face. He gave the theater one last look before directing his undivided attention to his boyfriend.

“Yeah?”

Daveed chuckled. “Someone feeling nostalgic?” Lin giggled softly and nodded, looking down in a bit of embarrassment. He’d been caught.

“Yeah. I was just thinking about how much I miss the theater. I miss Broadway in general” He responded, stepping closer to Daveed and slipping his hand into the taller man’s. He interlaced their fingers, giving his hand a tight squeeze. He laid his head on Daveed’s arm, both men observing the theater as if it were their very own place.

“I know, babe. But hey, at least you’re still on the big screen. You’ve got all these movies with your name in them. Moana, Mary Poppins, soon it’ll be In The Heights…Do I need to continue? Oh! And the talk about our show on Disney Plus”

Lin nodded along to everything his boyfriend said, all while focusing most of his attention on the building in front of them. Daveed detected the lack of attention, rolling his eyes fondly. There was no use attempting to bring Lin back to his conversation. He turned his attention to the theater as well.

He’d met so many people here, and formed and developed so many tight and close friendships. To be entirely honest, it wasn’t just in this theater. It was here in New York in general. To this day, he’s close to most of his friends. He loves them, and would do anything and everything for them. Especially the little guy next to him. He smirked at the thought. 

The little guy he loves with his entire heart and wants to spend the rest of his life with. Lin was the love of his life. He adored and admired every quality of him. His imperfections, his flaws, his talents, his beauty, his intelligence, his stubbornness, his goofiness, and overall his entire personality. Daveed loved every single thing about him. 

The small velvet box in his jean pocket felt heavier and heavier with every second that passed by. 

Daveed felt a tiny droplet of liquid on his nose. He glanced up, noting the cloudy and grey skies. It was going to start snowing soon, and knowing New York, it would probably start to come down faster in a matter of minutes. 

So he decided, ‘You know what? It’s now or never’

“Lin, baby? Look at me for a sec please?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper, his nerves beginning to get the best of him. He tried to ignore it. 

Lin turned towards him. If it wasn’t for the close proximity between them, he probably wouldn’t have heard him. He could immediately sense the change of mood in Daveed. 

“Are you alright?” he asked concerningly. 

Daveed cleared his throat and nodded rapidly. “Yeah, but if I don’t do this now, during this perfect opportunity, in the City Of Dreams, I may not get the chance for another perfect timing”

Lin’s face showed the utter confusion and worry he felt for his boyfriend. However, his facial expression immediately changed as Daveed got down on one knee. He fumbled for something of his pockets, his poor hands shaking uncontrollably. Lin gasped as the small velvet box came into view.

A few people around them stopped dead in their tracks. Daveed felt his hands sweat as they gained more and more attention. He took one last shaky breath before (more or less) reciting the words he’d been practicing for the last two months. 

“First and foremost, this was not the time nor place I was planning to do this, but I can’t bring myself to care right now. Lin, baby, I think you know how much I love you. You know I’ll do anything for you, and I would literally die for you. You’re the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life and days with you by my side. There’s nothing in this world that can change my mind. The day I met you, I thought to myself, “Holy crap, he’s adorable. Like wow, not only is he talented, but he’s also extremely good looking”. 

Lin choked out a teary laugh, both of his hands cupping his mouth. His eyes were beginning to water. He could not believe this was happening.

“From that day, I tried everything just to get closer to you, to be able to talk to you. I tried to flirt with you every chance I got. I could physically feel myself falling more and more in love with you with every rehearsal and show we did. Crazy, right? The things love makes you do, and how it makes you feel. And then remember that one Valentine’s day? When Raf got married and went off on his honeymoon? And you weren’t seeing anyone and neither was I? You were writing songs for one of your upcoming projects? I’m sorry I’m asking so many questions, but we went to that one bar and got drunk and danced to that The Weeknd song. Not the best first date, but I honestly had a good time. I was kind of hoping you did too? And then I came to realize: we could be in one of the worst places on Earth, but if I have you by my side, I’m happy. So Lin, please, if you will, do me the honor of making me one of the happiest guys ever and marrying me?”

Lin nodded frantically, offering his hand to Daveed’s outstretched one. Daveed released a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding in. He slid the ring, a beautiful yet simple silver band with a medium-sized diamond on it. Daveed had barely made it off the ground before Lin wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing the life out of him. The few people around them clapped and cheered them on, congratulating them and cooing. 

The newly engaged couple separated softly, their foreheads resting against each others’. As if on cue, the snow began to pick up, the cold and wind becoming a bit more apparent. Their audience began to disperse, much to the satisfaction of both men. Lin grabbed a hold on Daveed’s still shaky hands, which were cradling his face. He held them in both of his. 

“I can’t believe I can refer to you as my fiance and future husband. What did I do to deserve you?”

Daveed smiled. “Sweetheart, I’ve been asking myself these questions. I must’ve done something life changingly great in order for me to have you”

“I love you so much, you have no idea” Lin whispered. The taller man laughed softly, a small mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh really?” Daveed responded back, grinning widely. “You wanna go back to the hotel and show me just how much?”

“Yes, please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos deeply appreciated!!! <3


End file.
